


day #9 Trying

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: 30 Days of Writing for Ships: Mattex [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing for ships, AU, F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet snapshot that follows up on  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183783">"Taking you Home" </a>.  Mattex AU – teacher/student.  Both age of consent (Matt 30; Alex 24) with Matt sufficiently conflicted. Yeah.  Do read the other piece for context if you’re worried about that part… or just interested.</p>
    </blockquote>





	day #9 Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet snapshot that follows up on ["Taking you Home" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183783). Mattex AU – teacher/student. Both age of consent (Matt 30; Alex 24) with Matt sufficiently conflicted. Yeah. Do read the other piece for context if you’re worried about that part… or just interested.

They stumble through Matt’s door tangled and ready. The taxi ride had been brief, their backseat kisses still desperate as they left the club, Alex’s hand rubbing up and down on his crotch until he caught the eye of the driver in the rear-view and slowed her wrist with a groan and smile: “wait.” Matt had slowed his breathing then – tried to anyway - and had moved in for a kiss and a small bite to Alex’s bottom lip. Fuck. And as they parted and tried for patience for the last two minutes of the ride he watched Alex’s hands in her hair, undoing the last band on that deceptive, already loose, ponytail, letting her hallmark curls tumble over her shoulders and eyeing him sideways with a shy and burning want. When the car stopped Matt tipped generously, grabbed Alex’s hand, and pulled her almost running to the door. And here they are. 

“Want you,” Matt manages.

“So much.”

And they’re kissing again, the risk of being with her still sending shots of adrenaline through his body and here, in his hallway, on the precipice of a potential career-ending mistake, hands now in those off-limits curls. kissing with his fantasy girl from the third row - a secret he hadn’t even let his own heart tell itself until just this second – he wills himself to forget she’s his student. Forget who she is. Try, Matt. He’s trying.

Trying not think about her looking at him from her classroom seat, taking notes and chewing that damn pencil; trying not to think of standing an uncomfortably long moment outside the life drawing class to catch a glimpse of Alex Kingston in her robe or, better, out of it (he hadn’t), trying to forget who she was, who they are, together. Breathe. His hands grab the bottom of her shirt to lift it over her head and Alex reaches her fingers to the ceiling and lets him peel. She is standing in front of him now, topless, breathing heavily, lips parting in a slow smile.

Try to forget she’s your student. It’s not working. He’s imagining her in his office, now, his desk between them, going over her assignment and - it’s not working.

“Mr. Smith?” Alex’s voice carries a hint of worry and her arms are moving reflexively to cover her breasts.

No! Has he been just standing there, staring? Yes. Shit. Shit.

“I’m sorry…” she adds in a whisper “…Matt, I mean… I forgot”

He won’t even make it to the bedroom. Can’t. In a second his hands are on her like an octopus again and he’s moving them into the living room and she jumps against him in relief and with a small squeak, modesty abandoned, pulling at his zipper.

“Don’t be sorry. You are perfect.”

He’s grabbing her firmly by the waist now and making a wide sweep with his other arm, knocking everything off the coffee table. “Step into my office.” God, has he ever been this hard? No.

He helps Alex shimmy out of the rest of her clothes – oh fuck she is gorgeous – and onto the table, kicking off his own clothes, spreads her out across it, dipping down to suck at a perfect breast. 

Fuck he cannot wait. Rummages thought his pocket for a condom and rolls it on shakily. He lines himself up against her and nudges at her entrance. “Alex?”

“Yes…” it’s a reedy whisper and her hands are pulling at his shoulders.

“Call me Mr. Smith,” he rushes, just a bit embarrassed, more than a bit lustfully, still a bit drunk, but mostly just drunk on Alex Kingston now.

It’s only a tiny beat before those Kingston hands are gripping him with a new ferocity, strong thighs wrapping his hips and he sinks into her gently, pulls back…

“Mr. Smith … need you…“

Matt slams into her and pulls back carefully, watching her, drinking her in, her mouth opening and closing, her eyes, too, alternating between staring at him like he’s candy and closing against a deep interior need. He pushes in again, slowly, trying to memorize this hot perfect moment… god she is so perfect…

“Faster… please… Mr. Smith…”

Matt’s hips snap to hers and he starts to fuck her hard and fast now, bliss… won’t last long…hands braced on the sides of the small table.

“You like me teaching you, Ms. Kingston?” he breathes as he thrusts.

“Yes. FUCK. Teach me. I’ll be so good. … try so hard for you…”

“Favourite student,” Matt moans right into her neck now, right hand moving to her clit, trying to spare her his weight but still pushing her roughly into the table, “come for me, Alex…” he hisses as he loses control, his mouth open and hot and biting against her, fingers working fast and hard just above her clit, and he can barely breathe waiting for her to scream and shatter into him in turn … come on come ON… and then he feels her break underneath him, break into small panting moans and he seals his lips against hers to grab those moans and keep them in his body forever.

“Oh god yes, Alex.”

“A+?” she asks, breathily after long moment. Hopefully. Happily. What comes next?

“Oh, very, very close Ms. Kingston” Matt laughs against her sleepily before moving to pull her off the table. “Stay with me and we can compare notes.” He says this with no inflection of joke. Stay. She looks back with eyes like opals. He’s a goner. Shit… well… he’d tried.


End file.
